Kolejna bajka na dobranoc
by sgrubia
Summary: Ed ma trudności w zrozumieniu celu bajek i baśni. Przecież to stek bzdur, nie mający odniesienia do życia! Argumenty Roya ZDECYDOWANIE powinny zmienić ten pogląd Elrica. RoyEd, lemon, yaoi


**Kolejna bajka na dobranoc**

Niewielki salon w mieszkaniu Roya Mustanga, pierwszy raz od miesiąca, był użytkowany w innych celach niż uprawianie namiętnego i dzikiego seksu na kanapie tu stojącej. Niewysoki chłopak, o długich blond włosach, siedział na podłodze w tym właśnie pomieszczeniu, czytając zawzięcie jakąś książkę, oprawioną w bardzo elegancką, czarną skórę. Co chwilę zmieniał pozycję na ziemi, mrucząc coś z niezadowoleniem, lecz wzroku nie odrywając od lektury. W końcu, wpełzł na kanapę, rozciągając się na całej jej długości. Oparł głowę na dłoni, wolną przewracając kartkę.

Edward Elric, Stalowy Alchemik, Bohater Ludzi i żywa Legenda – rozleniwiony i tak wciągnięty w czytanie książek zazwyczaj nie był. Przynajmniej, nikt go takiego nie widział od dnia, w którym odzyskał swoją rękę i nogę, a swojemu młodszemu bratu – Alowi – zwrócił ciało.

Jego skupienie było godne podziwu, bo nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś wrócił do mieszkania, bardzo zmęczony po całym dniu ciężkiej harówki w biurze. Wysoki, pełen wdzięku, diabelnie przystojny szatyn, zajrzał ostrożnie do salonu, z wrażenia upuszczając płaszcz, który właśnie zdejmował z siebie.

Mina Roya Mustanga mówiła tylko jedno: „co jest kurwa?"

Rzucił niedbale swoją teczkę na stolik przy kanapie, stając przy meblu i swoim młodszym kochanku, wyraźnie zdezorientowany. Uśmiechnął się lekko, na widok znajomemu mu poważnego wyrazu twarzy blondyna.

Znów znalazł książkę o alchemii, która była wybitnie trudna. Był pewien, że przez najbliższy tydzień może zapomnieć o seksie z Elriciem, bo chłopak nie da za wygraną dopóki nie pojmie całej treści książki w rekordowym tempie.

Ciężko wzdychając, usiadł na podłodze i wyciągnął z teczki trochę dokumentów, które obiecał porucznik Hawkeye podpisać w domu. Wiedział, że nawet, gdyby odezwał się teraz do Edwarda, ten najzwyczajniej w świecie by go nie usłyszał. Pozostawało mu czekać aż blondyn wróci na ziemię. Jakoś przetrzyma tydzień celibatu, nie miał chyba większego wyboru.

Przez jakieś pół godziny, ciszę panującą w salonie przerywało tylko skrobanie pióra i szelest przewracanych kartek, czasem jakieś westchnienie z ust Mustanga również się wyrwało.

Nie kumam tego! – zawołał nagle Ed, bardzo zirytowany.

Czego nie kumasz, Ed? – zapytał spokojnie, nie odrywając się od papierkowej roboty.

Baśnie. Po cholerę ludzie to piszą, jaki to ma sens? – zapytał Ed, nie odrywając wzorku od czytanej książki. Pytanie poniekąd zaskoczyło pułkownika. Spojrzał na blondyna zdziwiony.

Skąd takie pytanie, Ed? – odpowiedział, odkładając papiery na stół, wyraźnie już zainteresowany dziwnym zachowaniem blondyna. Zerknął podejrzanie na książkę. – Czytasz… bajki?

Tak, dorwałem w bibliotece zbiór tych klasycznych. – mruknął chłopak. – Ta, którą teraz czytam… w niej to w ogóle nie widzę puenty, sensu.

Nie dziwi mnie to, nie ma w Tobie ani krztyny romantyzmu. – odpowiedział, śmiejąc się pod nosem, szatyn.

Nie, nie, nie chodzi mi o to. – Edward pokręcił głową i przerzucił kolejną stronę. – Rozumiem system tego, że dziewczyny wzruszają się przy tym, sprawiają, że zaczynają marzyć o takich słodkich historyjkach. – Roy spojrzał dość niepoważnie na Elrica. Ten nie wydawał się żartować. – Te wszystkie przygody w nich opisane są nawet interesujące, no i całkiem dobrze zostały napisane. Po prostu nie rozumiem symbolizmu.

Czekaj, chyba nie nadążam. O czym Ty mówisz? – Roy nie bardzo rozumiał punkt widzenia kochanka.

Wiesz, rano wpadłem do Hughesa do domu i trochę gadałem z Elysią. – powiedział, jakby to miało coś do rzeczy. – W szkole zadali jej pracę pisemną. Ma wyjaśnić symbolizm jednej z wybranych bajek, a potem odnieść to do życia codziennego. – znów przerzucił kartkę swojej książki. – Powiedziałem jej, że baśnie nie mają nic do realiów, ale Alphonse i Grace stwierdzili, że mylę się i to JA nie widzę puenty.

Ed, Ty żartujesz, prawda? – spojrzał z rozbawieniem na kochanka. Ten pokręcił tylko głową.

Mustang westchnął, wciąż lekko rozbawiony. Teraz rozumiał o co chodziło Elricowi. Jego kochanek nie potrafił stawić czoła nieznanemu. Nie ważne czego się uczył, alchemii czy mechaniki, wszystko przychodziło mu bardzo łatwo, rozumiał w mig każde zagadnienie. Tym razem jednak czegoś nie pojmował, więc to go rozzłościło i dlatego z takim zapamiętaniem zaczął czytać bajki. Edward nie miał zamiaru przegrać z niczym, co wiązało się z inteligencją.

Podły uśmieszek wylał się na twarz szatyna. Mógłby pozwolić męczyć się kochanemu z tym problemem przez najbliższy tydzień, ale to by zdecydowanie opóźniło ich sesje w łóżku. Poza tym, chciał być dobrym i pomocnym kochankiem. No i… tłumaczenie czegoś Edowi mogło być nawet zabawne.

Cóż… nie czytałem od lat żadnej baśni, ale z tego co pamiętam, każda zawiera morał, pouczenie, ukryte pod treścią fantastyczną. – wyjaśnił Roy, spokojnie i rzeczowo.

Blondyn nachylił się w stronę kochanka, z pożądaniem wręcz wyłapując, spijając każde słowo z jego ust. Ukazywał tym bezwstydnie swoje pragnienie wiedzy, co dawało Royowi niesamowicie przyjemne poczucie władzy nad porywczym kochankiem, podobne o seksu… choć nie całkiem. Dawno nie odczuwał takiej władzy, w zasadzie od wielu, wielu lat, gdy Ed jeszcze był nastolatkiem, nie zdającym sobie sprawy, że jest mądrzejszy i silniejszy niż Płomienny Alchemik.

Weźmy na przykład „Kopciuszka". – kontynuował Roy, patrząc na Elrica z uśmiechem. – Opowiada o tym, że dziewczyna, która postępuje słusznie, nawet gdy los jej nie sprzyja, w końcu zostaje wynagrodzona. Spotyka księcia i żyje z nim w dobrobycie.

Pf, no chyba żartujesz! – żachnął się blondyn, patrząc z niedowierzeniem na kochanego. – Kopciuszek to zwykła idiotka! Powinna była powiedzieć coś do słuchu swoim przybranym siostrą, nakopać macosze, a potem spakować manatki i wyjechać!

Ale wtedy, nie poznała by swojego księcia. – zaznaczył szatyn.

Co to za radość w posiadaniu męża, który narobi Ci bandy bachorów do wychowania, a później przez całe dnie się nie widujesz z nim, bo on jest zajęty rządzeniem królestwem? – stwierdził Edward, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – Mam na myśli to, że te historie nie mają kompletnie przełożenia na dzisiejsze czasy. Wyobraź sobie Winry, Hawkeye albo Izumi-sensei, wypełniające prace domowe, dające się poddać wykorzystywaniu oraz biciu, a potem pozwolą, aby książę wsadził im na nogę jakiegoś bucika i zabrał?

Dlaczego Roy nie przewidział takiej odpowiedzi? Westchnął ciężko, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. Nic dziwnego, że Ed miał takie podejście i nie rozumiał słodkiego, posłusznego nastawienia młodych dam, skoro większość kobiet, z którymi obcował były takie… dominujące.

W porządku, może to nie był najlepszy z możliwych przykładów. – mruknął Roy, zastanawiając się nad czymś przez dłuższą chwilę. – Weźmy na przykład siódemkę ludzi, z którymi miałeś prawie ciągle styczność, idealni na siedmiu krasnoludów z „Śnieżki"!

Pułkownik Mustang, mówiąc o „siódemce ludzi" miał oczywiście na myśli swoich podwładnych, z którymi Ed bardzo często się widywał, przed zniknięciem na te dwa lata za Bramę. Z myślach zaczął dobierać imiona krasnoludów pasujące do danej osoby. Riza byłaby oczywiście Mędrkiem, jako ta odpowiedzialna i poważna. Wieczny uśmiech na twarzy Hughesa, za każdym razem, gdy opowiadał o swojej córce, czynił go perfekcyjnym kandydatem na Śmieszka. Havoca obsadziłby jako Śpioszka, w ramach jego zamiłowania do lenistwa. Zwykle chwiejny nastrój Bredy zaliczałby go jako Gburka. Fuery był perfekcyjny na Nieśmiałka, a Falman wiecznie wyglądał jakby powstrzymywał się od kichania, więc byłby Apsikiem. Z braku wyboru oraz czystej złośliwości, Armstrong musiałby być Gapciem.

Oczywiście, Roy byłby królewną! Rola wprost idealna dla kogoś o tak jasnej karnacji i perfekcyjnie pięknej twarzy. Poza tym, krasnoludki chroniły i opiekowały się Śnieżką, a jego podwładni w pewnym stopniu też mieli takie zadanie.

Gdy szatyn tak bujał w obłokach, nie zwrócił uwagi na lekko przestraszony wyraz twarz kochanka, który nie skojarzył siedmiu krasnoludków z ekipą z Centralnych Kwater Głównych. Natomiast na myśl weszła mu inna siódemka, z którą miał wielokrotną styczność.

Siedem grzechów, Homoculus. Wyobraźnia działa na wysokich obrotach, łatając jego umysłowi okrutnego figla. Nie wiedział co było gorsze: Gluttony jako Gapcio, czy Sloth jako Śpioszek. To robiłoby z Pride Mędrka, z Wrath Gburka, a Greed musiałby być Śmieszkiem. Lust byłaby bardzo ironiczną wersją Nieśmiałka.

W końcu, Mustang ocknął się, zauważając rosnące przerażenie na twarzy blondyna. Poczuł, że przyjdzie mu drogo zapłacić za tak nietrafną sugestię z swojej strony. Być może niewinny umysł Elrica właśnie został zgwałcony przez mentalne obrazy.

Edward…? Ed? Hagane No, słuchasz mnie? – nawoływał niepewnie Roy.

Och… z-zastanawiałem się czy Envy potrafił kichać… nie ważne.

Tak, tego też nie przewidział, a było to w sumie bardziej oczywiste skojarzenie. Kolejny raz okazało się, że bajka została ukazana w złym świetle. Być może dlatego, że Edward prowadził zbyt szalone i zakręcone życie, aby nie wyszło z takich porównań coś strasznego i ponurego. Jednakże Roy Mustang nie poddawał się tak łatwo. Nie ważne w jak beznadziejnej był sytuacji – sprawi, że Ed pojmie symbolizm bajek.

Dobrze, spróbujmy jeszcze inaczej. – powiedział, zastanawiając się chwilę, poczym pstryknął palcami. Na szczęście, nie miał rękawiczek. – Wiem! Weźmy na przykład Twojego brata, te lata w zbroi, bez ciała, są jak sen Śpiącej Królewny! Stan oczekiwania, alegoria przejścia między dzieciństwem a dorosłością. Ty byłbyś księciem, a Twoja alchemia symbolizowałaby pocałunek, dowód miłości, który potrafił przywrócić do prawdziwego, szczęśliwego życia.

Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo postradałeś zmysły? – zapytał Ed retorycznie, z kpiną. – Przecież to KSIĄŻĘ powinien nosić zbroję, więc prędzej obsadziłbym tu Ala, nie siebie. Jest dobry, uczynny, ostoja niewinności i słodyczy, ale taka pozytywna. – skwitował blondyn, opierając podbródek na dłoni. – Jeżeli Al to książę, to ciekawe kim ja bym był…?

Ty? Oczywiście, małą wróżką. – odpowiedział natychmiast, nie przemyślając do końca swojej wypowiedzi.

KTO JEST NIBY MAŁY!? – nim Mustang się zorientował, Ed zerwał się z kanapy, staną przed nim w bardzo wojowniczej pozycji, cały czerwony na twarzy, ciężko dysząc. Widok tak niebezpieczny jak słodki i podniecający, ale przecież Roy tego nie powie, biorąc pod uwagę swoje wcześniejsze słowa.

Chodziło mi o bycie wróżką, nie o rozmiar. – zapewnił, stając spokojnie przed kochankiem. Drżenie ciała Elrica nie wróżyło dobrze, ale jednak postanowił kontynuować. Zasada jeden: jeżeli podchodzisz do rozjuszonego zwierzaka, nie okazuj strachu. – Mam na myśli to, że Twoja alchemia jest alegorycznie magią, pewną specjalną mocą. Poza tym, wytwarza błękitne światło, mnie osobiście bardzo się ono podoba.

To trochę uspokoiło młodego chłopaka. Wziął głęboki wdech i usiadł z powrotem na kanapie. Roy dosiadł się do niego, choć w myślach wciąż czaiła się groźba dostania pięścią w twarz za kolejny niepoprawny komentarz.

Ty TEŻ jesteś alchemikiem. Czy to robi z Ciebie wróżkę? – burknął Edward, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

NIE! – krzyknął Roy, poczym opanował się szybko na widok groźnej miny kochanka. – T-To znaczy, nie sądzę… moja alchemia nie robi błękitnego światła. Ja jestem bardziej jak taki… ziejący ogniem smok.

Więc TY jesteś smokiem, a ja wróżką, to ma być sprawiedliwe? – zaśmiał się chłopak, odgarniając rozpuszczone włosy za ucho.

No cóż… jest jeszcze kwestia Twoich włosów. – zaczął Roy, przestając na chwilę zwracać uwagę na słowa, które dobiera. – Są blond i długie, a takiego rodzaju włosy mają właśnie wróżki. Choćby Dzwoneczek, malutka wróżka z „Piotrusia Pana"…

Gdybym był Tobą, radziłbym unikać komentarzy na temat mojego wzrostu. – przerwał Elric z kwaśną miną. – Chyba, że naprawdę Ci zależy na spędzeniu miesiąca na tej kanapie, a nie jest ona szczytem komfortu.

Dobrze, nie jesteś wróżką, wymyślę coś innego.

Porzucenie tego pomysłu wcale nie było na rękę Royowi, od kiedy uważał, że jego kochanego byłby naprawdę seksowną i uroczą wróżką. Jednakże wolał nie informować o tym blondyna, bo wizja spędzenia miesiąca na kanapie naprawdę nie wydawała się zachęcająca. Poza tym, mógł bezkarnie wyobrażać sobie Edwarda w obcisłych rajtuzach i z połyskliwymi skrzydełkami w swoim umyśle, w tajemnicy przed światem.

Sugestia bycia wróżką została porzucona, więc Ed zaczął się lekko relaksować. Położył wyprostowane nogi na kolanach kochanego, głowę wtulając w poduszkę. Mustang, myśląc intensywnie, chwycił jedną nogę kochanego i zaczął delikatnie masować ją, najbardziej skupiając się na stopie. W odpowiedzi usłyszał pomruk przyjemności i ciepły uśmiech zadowolenia.

Wciąż sprawiając taką przyjemność młodemu alchemikowi, szatyn nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jaką postać z bajek, Elric mu najbardziej przypominał. Po chwili trafiło to do niego tak nagle, że sam aż się zdziwił, że wcześniej na to nie wpadł. Skojarzenie tak oczywiste, że śmieszne i banalne. Uśmiech pojawił się na jego pięknej twarzy, a dłonie nieprzerwanie masowały stopę kochanka, dzięki czemu mógł ogłosić swój tryumf, bez gwałtownej reakcji blondyna na taką wieść.

Już wiem kim jesteś, Ed. – alchemik spojrzał na pułkownika ciekawie, a ten uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Jesteś Czerwonym Kapturkiem! – Elric lekko zesztywniał, ale Roy zwyczajnie ucałował jego nogę, dzięki czemu chłopaka opuściła wola walki.

W porządku, słucham. – mruknął, gdy kolejny pocałunek został złożony na jego, nagiej już, łydce.

Wybacz Ed, że to usłyszysz, ale JESTEŚ mały. – zaczął, znów całując czule nóżkę kochanka. – A gdy pierwszy raz pojawiłeś się w Central City, wyglądałeś tak słodko, niewinnie i byłeś taki naiwny… I jeszcze miałeś na sobie ten czerwony płaszcz, skojarzenia są aż nazbyt oczywiste, mój drogi. – uśmiech pełen pewności siebie znalazł drogę na twarz Roya, gdy podwijał nogawkę spodni drugiej nogi chłopaka. Za to Ed czuł się zbyt komfortowo, aby odgryźć się czy zaprotestować.

Um, czyli to czyni z Ciebie Wielkiego Złego Wilka. – mruknął, jęcząc cichutko, gdy usteczka pułkownika zaczęły obsypywać pocałunkami jego drugą łydkę.

Dokładnie. – szepnął, ciepłym oddechem muskając nogi kochanka.

Walchemizuję Cię w podłogę, jeżeli będziesz warczał jak wilk… - jęknął chłopak, czując nagle usta Roya przy swoich wargach.

Obejmując mocno szyję pułkownika, Ed przyciągnął go do siebie, całując namiętnie i z pasją miłość swojego życia. Szatyn już całkowicie leżał na nim, delikatnie i powoli zsuwając z mniejszego niepotrzebną garderobę. Całował czule całe jego, już nagie, ciało, przygryzał i ssał każde miejsce, jakie tylko miał ochotę. Pozwolił, aby mniejsze dłonie Edwarda zsunęły z niego koszulę, zerwały spodnie i alchemią zniszczyły jego bokserki. Ciche, podniecające jęki blondyna były muzyką dla jego uszu, gdy przygryzał delikatnie jego sutki, dwoma palcami masując wejście kochanka. Czuł jak ciało Eda staje się z każdą chwilą gorętsze, jak błagało o więcej namiętności, dotyku, czułości.

Chwycił lekko rozchylone nogi blondyna, oplatając je wokół swojego pasa. Ciężki oddech Eda przeplatał się teraz z jego własnym, a drżące dłonie masowały lekko nagie piersi pułkownika. Wsunął się ostrożnie, podniecająco, w ukochane ciało Elrica, uśmiechając się szeroko, poruszając się powolutku w takt, rytm jęków mniejszego. Spoglądał w przymknięte, bursztynowe oczy kochanka, co chwilę składając na jego rozchylonych wargach czuły pocałunek, z czułością dotykając dłońmi reszty jego ciała.

Z każdą chwilą przyspieszał bardziej, czując desperacką potrzebę wypuszczenia gorącego nasienia w głąb swojego ponętnego kochanka. Spojrzał znacząco na jego twarz, jak zwykle szukając na niej oznak bliskości do szczytu. Ed zawsze robił taką piękną, ponętną i słodką minkę, gdy za chwilę miał mieć orgazm, nie dało się tego przeoczyć.

I Roy nie przeoczył. Spoglądał z podnieceniem na twarz blondyna, desperacko szybko i głęboko poruszając się, zanurzając w mniejszym ciele kochanego. Pocałował go namiętnie, ustami błagając jego wargi o oddanie się, gdy doszedł, w głąb Edwarda. Chłopak kurczowo zacisnął dłonie na jego plecach, desperacko wtulając całe ciało w Mustanga. Doszedł na brzuch kochanka, dysząc ciężko, spocony policzek wtulając w jego piersi.

Długo jeszcze leżeli na tej kanapie, dotykając się czule, pieszcząc, chichocząc szczęśliwie przy tym. W końcu, po tych wszystkich pocałunkach, podlizywaniach, podgryzaniach i jęczeniu, Roy zasnął, twarz wtulając w mokre piersi blondyna. Edward uśmiechnął się szeroko, głaszcząc kochanka po głowie, całując jego czoło subtelnie.

Roy był całkiem milutkim wilkiem. Nawet jego ugryzienia nie były takie złe, a lizanie zaliczało się do pierwszorzędnych.


End file.
